The Sons of Liberty (nation)
Nation Information Sons of Liberty is a small, developing, and established nation at 112 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Sons of Liberty work diligently to produce Uranium and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Sons of Liberty is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Sons of Liberty has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Sons of Liberty allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Sons of Liberty believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Sons of Liberty will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Government style A strong Federal system, who's main principle is to maintain peace and personal freedom, while stopping corruption at all levels. Leaders are elected by the people: No parties are present Chairman: The Chairman's role is similar to a President, but in wartime takes authority to easily run the nation. Congress: The Congress goal is to pass bills(which then go to the chairman and the judicial branch) to better the nation and help the Chairman make important decisions, the people elect their Congress members. Judicial Branch: The Sons Judicial branch is made up of 12 members whose job is to make sure the rights of the people are being upheld by the Government. The Judicial Branch has the power to appeal to the congress to impeach the Chairman or whom ever is doing wrong. Nation Background In the Beginning Warren Jarol formed the Democratic Communist Party of America with his friend Allen Bockisch, to help further the cause of the working class in his home state of New Jersey. The Party's membership grew greatly, which caused the Federal government to grow concerned. Then in June, The Federal government arrested Warren Jarol on a charge of conspiracy, the revolution was ignited; The Democratic Communist Party of America sprang into action attacking Federal Armed Forces all across the state, The Now General Allen Bockisch raised a small army to confront Government Forces, and attacked the Facility holding Warren. With Warren Jarol free, They took control of the situation and the Revolutionary Forces began to drive back the Federal Forces. On July 18, 2007, The DCPA declared its independence; And The Republic of Norris was born, and later on 9/24/2007 The Sons of Liberty was Founded. *Please note that We have NO affiliation with the Alliance Sons of Liberty Nation Pacts Republic of Norris: Communist brothers Pact Classified Republic of Norris is under the protection of The Sons of Liberty Events Sep 24 2007 3:32 PM: Sons of Liberty Founded Sep 24 2007, 06:11 PM: Joined TOOL Wars Military Sons of Liberty Military The Sons of Liberty Military is comprised up of 4 main branches: Army, Marines, Air force and National Guard. (Note the Sons of Liberty doesn’t have any coastal areas.) Army “We are protectors of the Revolution” The Sons of Liberty’s Army is mostly comprised of volunteers, Minimal age to join is 16 but must have parents ok in order to join but they are cannot engage in combat until age 18. Draft age is 18 to 45. The Army’s main goal is to protect the Nation from any internal or external threats weather it’s terrorists, organized crime, or another nation. Apart from the main army you have Army Airborne (paratroops,) Army Rangers, and Army Special forces. Marines “Red amphibious Irony” The Marine corp in the Sons of Liberty are the best of the best. These are highly trained highly motivated soldiers. Trained to shot farther, go farther, and kill faster. The marines jobs are to protect the nation and to fight through the areas many rivers and marshes and in an event of an attack, to cross many lakes and oceans. The Sons Marine corp is the spearhead of the Sons Armed forces. The Marines Special forces are so top secret that any proof of it’s existence is destroyed. Air Force “Raining Revolutions” The Sons Air force is comprised of what the rest of the world may say outdated weapons. But the Sons do with what they have, and do it very well. Armed with their Revo-Sabre-16's and their SB-17 Liberty bombers they can fight with the best of them. With the Country quickly growing, we could be seeing the Air force becoming bigger and stronger than ever. National Guard “Pride of the Working Class” The Sons National guard is a protector of the nation and incase of an invasion are to back up the main Army. The NG’s main job in peace time is to provide protection of the many government building, military installations, help during national disasters and so forth. Navy The Sons of Liberty does not have a navy because it does not have access to ship building facilities, but in December 15th 2007 the Sons of Liberty and the Republic of Norris have agreed to share navies, because the Republic has the Shipyards but the Sons have the Materials. Any citizen that wishes to join the “Sons” navy goes to the Republic of Norris Training Centers. In a way the Navy is a joint effort. Both countries have naval officers and both country have control of the navy, which transports both countries armed forces around the world. Army sayings “We are protectors of the Revolution”(basic Infantry) “There is no stickle here comrade!” (Armor units) “Dispensing indiscriminate Justice” (Rangers) “It’s Raining Commies!” (Army Airborne) “Red Death” (Special Forces) Marine saying “Red amphibious Irony” (Infantry) “The workers built these tanks, by the way they said Hello” (Armor) “Mess with the Best Bleed like the rest.” (Special forces?) Air Force “Raining Revolutions” “Nationalized Air Power!” “Red dot killer” National guard “Pride of the Working Class” “The Workers Shield” “Marx would be proud.” IMGhttp://i222.photobucket.com/albums/dd27/alsk8ter12/01.jpg[/IMG] IMGhttp://i222.photobucket.com/albums/dd27/alsk8ter12/02.jpg[/IMG] IMGhttp://i222.photobucket.com/albums/dd27/alsk8ter12/03.jpg[/IMG] IMGhttp://i222.photobucket.com/albums/dd27/alsk8ter12/04.jpg[/IMG] IMGhttp://i222.photobucket.com/albums/dd27/alsk8ter12/05.jpg[/IMG]